1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an input device and an operating method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a touch-and-play input device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the advancement and widespread of information technology, wireless mobile communication, and information appliances, the conventional input devices (such as keyboards and mice) of many information products have been gradually replaced by touch device in order to achieve a more intuitional operation environment. The touch device comprises the display device, the touch panel with the displaying ability and the substrate having the touch pad with the touch function as the input device.
The touch devices are classified as resistive type, capacitor type, sound acoustic wave type, optical type and so on. The capacitor-type touch device utilizes the capacitive sensor. When the finger touches the screen, the continuous electric current passes through the finger and the screen and the sensor can accurately position the coordinates of the current touch point through the electric current to form a capacitive field. When the finger moves to change the electric current, the voltages of the four corners are changed accordingly. Therefore, the sensor calculates the moving path of the finger by utilizing the changes of the voltages and outputs the accurate coordinates to the computer. The current capacitor-type multipoint touch device becomes the main technology in the field and the mobile phone and the tablet personal computer are all equipped with the capacitor-type touch devices.
However, the problem derived from the use of the touch device is the decreasing of the physical button. Currently, in the practical uses of the electronic products, there are many demands for the physical buttons and other various types of input device. The current method for solving the aforementioned problem is to use the physical connector to connect to the physical button or to use the blue-tooth transmission to control the electronic device. Nevertheless, the physical connector must be taken into account at the beginning of the design of the main device. Further, the specification of the physical connector is complex and can not be commonly used by various main devices. Moreover, if the main device needs to compromised with the peripheral devices, the design of the main device becomes difficult. For instance, if the wireless transmission is applied, the power consumption is increased and the peripheral devices can not be used at the same time. Also, the cost is increased.